Talk:Secondary professions for a Mesmer
Fixed up the Me/D section, which someone had vandalized with some Magic The Gathering crap. Also fixed spelling and grammar throughout. Gandalph 10:32, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Cleanup Tag I went through and cleaned up the whole article. Does it still need the Cleanup tag? 24.6.147.36 15:53, 28 December 2006 (CST) pruning Wow nice job on the pruning! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:23, 13 April 2007 (CDT) delete see Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:37, 11 May 2007 (CDT) : I disagree. By basing our information on prominent combinations seen in high level pve/pvp we can accurately, neutrally use those as recommended secondaries. When I started playing, these sorts of pages helped me a lot to decide a general direction of gameplay. As long as it doesn't become a new builds page and stays general while being relevant, I say keep it. DavimusK 16:12, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Me/R Would an easier chance of training a dire pet be a benefit of a Me/R? Ghost1 :How does being Me/R make it easier? — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 21:21, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::Health degeneration doesn't really count as damage, and the dire evolution is based a little on how much damage the pet does in relation to its owner, or so I've heard. Ghost1 :::i think rouge's point was that a Me/N could not have a pet, so therefore it could not be harder or easier then any other mesmer secondary. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:34, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually I was thinking, how does having fast-casting (primary attributes is the main thing i think about in these articles) help with animals? What does Me/N... Anyway, um... hug?— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 18:52, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::It is in fact easier to get a dire pet as Me/R than it is any other secondary, that my friends, is fact. --DEATHWING 18:54, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Wow, I got Sarah's comment slow. I wish I was commenting on something that clever. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:07, 14 June 2007 (CDT) I have to disagree with 'this profession combination has little benefit'. I use a Me/R in PvP to interrupt, and I think it's pretty good. 24.58.210.63 13:26, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :You would be better off with a ranger that naturally uses a bow to interrupt. --DEATHWING 14:12, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::I use both mesmer spells and some ranger interrupts. I find it works quite well; but, maybe that's just me. There's always an exception. Me/D and IW What's the point? A Me/W can use Illusionary Weaponry, wield a scythe and use Flurry and Sprint. Are there any Dervish skills that make a Dervish secondary useful for an IW build? -- Gordon Ecker 05:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, points into Earth Payers and Mystic Regeneration seems like a good way to add defense to the build. I've got little-to-no experience with Mesmers, but I'm going to guess it's the same as any other class with 60 armor... healsig = bad. Much rather have Dervish defensive skills. :On that note though, losing access to stuff like Flurry is probably a big downside... for pure damage, it's still probably a better idea to use /W... perhaps make a note of it in the /D section? "it should also be noted that a Scythe can be used with any secondary, not just Dervish, as the Scythe Mastery attribute serves no purpose to an IW Mesmer." --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:01, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::I've expanded the IW notes to focus on skills, while mentioning axes, swords and scythes for both Me/W and Me/D. -- Gordon Ecker 21:17, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::Why are there so many comments on IW? It's such a horrible skill anyway. Utaku Mu Dan ::::It's a fun skill to use, sometimes, because it's such a horrible skill with so much potential. Not to mention, it was a popular build way back when. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:25, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, the point of this article is to teach basics to newbies, and IMHO having 3 secondaries elaborating on IW (besides 4 reasonable and 2 "little benefit" ones) gets a wrong idea across, even if it's technically correct. Plus it tempts me to add "/A is nice for promise nuking" and then everyone else adds a build using their favourite secondary and then the universe collapses :) 134.130.4.46 18:17, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Me/W = Folly? If M/W is such a bad idea in general, why not say so in the secondary profession guide? I've tried adding twice to stay away from Warrior early game and it gets deleted each time. It seems silly to go on about one elite skill that can't be captured or used until after ascending if the player follows the storyline. At that point a player could simply spend the one skill point on flurry after earning the Warrior secondary and proceed with life as a Mesmer and worry about the other more useful skills from other professions. 64.32.249.154 19:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Necromancer Secondary '''The N/Me combination generally works better than the Me/N combination.' Really? That's funny. I've got a PvP mez who generally runs /N with SS, IS, and Domination punishment skills, and I've got a PvE N/Me who borrowed the build and switched out a skill or two to make it more PvE-suited, and quite frankly I've found the mez is much more effective than the necro. Admittedly, the necro is still lvl12 and on Istan, but I find Fast Casting much mroe useful for slapping on hexes than Soul Reaping. Qing Guang 20:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :You can still run Me/N. N/Me just works better. Energy management is better than fast casting, imo. Warwick the Second 20:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::SR is amazing useful and much easier to manage energy than you'd imagine. And one benefit of N/ is runes: a 16 att curse is significantly stronger than a 12 att curse. --JonTheMon 20:10, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Running sup runes is bad, imo. And I havn't played the game in 8~ months. Warwick the Second 20:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh, spec a few points to Inspiration and pack a signet or something, and you're fine. Anyhow, it all depends on the situation - for lots of enemies, yeah, N/Me is better, but for a few enemies with hex removal, Me/N is better. But going back to the initial point, we ought to actually make some suggestions rather than dismissing it out of hand as inferior. Qing Guang 22:10, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Consider the following bar (no, not something srs, but just an example) :::::A Necro can manage to cast all that because SR gives lots of energy still. On the other hand, it will take them like...~20 seconds to cast everything without Fast Casting. Still you have to compare that Soul Reaping gets some kickass skills in it, while Fast Casting...well...all you really have is Power Return, and that's all but unlinked (for PvE purpose). (T/ ) 23:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, e-management from SR can be helpful, and certainly lots of Fast Casting skills are pretty lame(Isn't Persistence of Memory an FC skil? blecch), but as you said, that kind of hex chain takes 20 seconds to cast. This is what my N/Me runs: (wow so proud of myself for learning how to make skillbars on wiki :D) The casting time is really annoying, especially on Backfire; half the time my derv buddy kills the target before I finish casting. My SR's really low, and even at lvl20 will probably stay minimal. I think I'll switch that character to a Plague Signet build so they're not the same, but anyway, I'd rather have the Fast Casting. I'd say it's definitely more valuable than SR in 4v4. It really depends where you are and what you're running, so we ought to at least put some suggestions there. Qing Guang 00:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Terrible bar is terrible. So it doesn't matter which primary you are, it'll still suck. Lord of all tyria 00:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Life Siphon and Vampiric Gaze are bad skills. Stick to Curses, take Reckless Haste, drop all the Domination Magic for Soul Reaping and take Signet of Lost Souls (godly skill). You can take Foul Feast and Plague Sending too. (T/ ) 00:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Me/N is good because of Necrosis. That is reason enough. 00:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I can't believe I forgot about that. (T/ ) 00:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll try changing up the build some - so far, what I run hasn't really mattered, since it's just low-level stuff. I really had no idea what to run for a Curses necro - my other necro is allergic to Curses - so I just played around with an old build my mez had stopped using, not wanting to copy+paste someone else's build. She'll probably get Power Block sometime too for stuff with caster bosses, but yeah, in the meantime this could be good. I was just running the BM stuff for a self-heal - always forget about SoLS. Got any ideas for especially synergizing with a Derv ally? Hmmmn... that discussion should move to my talk page or something; this is getting off track. Qing Guang 00:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks to whoever updated that. Qing Guang 16:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC)